


【伽小/哨向设定】结合热

by SixWine



Category: HAPPYTOON, 开心宝贝, 开心超人联盟
Genre: M/M, 结合热
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-23 21:49:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20347276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SixWine/pseuds/SixWine
Summary: 虽然主要是为了写车，前期铺垫还是太少了，节奏太紧，过渡很不自然，直接写车又没有足够的能力用车讲故事。我真是太喜欢他们的相遇了，于是总是在写他们如何相遇。手那一段，是想写小心和伽罗的对比，年轻鲜活未曾经历伤痛的，和沉重悲壮伤痕累累的，不知道有没有好好传达到呢。最后很戳我的点的是，他俩完事了小心还不知道伽罗名字，我爽了我可以了。我的脑子里的画面我写不出来，如果可以我真想把脑子扒开给你们看qwq





	【伽小/哨向设定】结合热

阿德里的塔轰然倒塌之后，阿德里便也不复存在了。

曾经的阿德里战神，首席哨兵伽罗，辗转纳入了灰塔的编制，却拒绝接受灰塔委派的任何向导。他的精神域里，乌云压抑地低垂在海面上，宽阔的海倒映着沉郁的黑，却没有一丝浪——这个世界没有风。一片死寂之中，只有一匹白狼，长久地伫立在冰原之上。

试图靠近伽罗的向导都被他的精神威压压迫地半天缓不过神来，曾经有个自负的S级向导想进行强行疏导，结果精神触须被绞断了好几条，连着半个月整夜整夜地做噩梦，两个月没能出任务。

司令从那以后便再也没派过向导给伽罗，只是象征性地给些向导素，就把他派去完成一个又一个艰苦卓绝的任务，这一次的任务是杀死星塔的向导——小心。

尽管小心是个向导，但体术和身体素质甚至高过了普通的哨兵，更是一名攻击型向导。

向导和哨兵常常搭配作战，哨兵强化感官之后会对周围的环境丧失警惕，这时就依靠向导张开精神屏障来防御。而强化的五感为哨兵带来强大的同时，过量的信息会对大脑产生负担，让他们变得敏感暴躁，向导的疏导能够使哨兵保持良好的作战状态。

小心这样的攻击性向导，他的精神触须除了用于疏导，还可以进行攻击，是十分珍稀的攻守兼备、单兵作战的极强战力。

两人在之前的战斗中并未分出胜负，第一次放出精神体攻击的时候，不知为何，小心的黑色薮猫与伽罗的纽芬兰白狼只是对峙着，并没有战斗的意愿，有些心思在当时就已经初见端倪。

这一次在山洞中的战斗也依旧打得难舍难分，不论是近战还是远攻，都难以奏效，小心皱起眉头，这个哨兵的感知敏锐得可怕，而且缠斗了这么久也没有丝毫放松警惕。哨兵倘若长时间强化五感，会因为过多的信息导致过载陷入昏迷，这种几乎无法醒来的昏迷，被称为“永夜”。但这个人却好像不在乎似的，他好像，不在乎……

小心的心情陡然凝重下来，他在这个人的气息中感受到了动荡与不安，可他的攻击却依旧凌厉而密集。太久了，恐怕只有黑暗哨兵才能时刻保持强化五感的状态这么久，但若是黑暗哨兵，自己又岂能和他打得不分上下？

小心在对战中开始生出一股担忧来，难道这个人真的悍不畏死？

战斗和思绪都骤然止于洞穴大门关闭时的隆隆巨响，紧接而来的是爆炸，碎石，岩浆。

伽罗被爆炸的冲击波狠狠地冲撞在岩壁上，“他要我也死在这里。”这样的念头一闪而过，瞬间失去了所有的力气。精神域里，冰原的边缘一点一点没入死寂的海中。

伽罗曾经几次险些过载，缠结在一起的精神触须长时间得不到疏导，但竟然都凭着那一小管收效甚微的普适向导素和他惊人的意志力撑了过来。此时他却放弃了抵抗，他的精神域早就开始崩坏了，司令一定是知道的，所以才会派他来星国，所以才会想出这个，把他当做弃子使用的方法。

一个濒临失控的哨兵，换取星塔S级向导小心的性命，真是再划算不过了。自己若是死在这里，灰塔连收尸都省了，伽罗在急速的下坠中嘲讽地笑了笑，岩浆的滚烫在哨兵敏锐的感知中被放大了数倍，岩石碰撞的声响震耳欲聋，他感觉自己仿佛置身于爆炸的中心。这样的死法倒是和他的阿德里有几分相像，当时的大家一定也承受着这般痛苦的灼热吧，终于，他就要陷入漫漫长夜了，梦中的阿德里……

突然地，高温和响声都被隔绝开了，伽罗骤然撞上了一道坚硬而平滑的弧面，是小心张开了屏障。

两人坐在一堆碎石背后，身后的峭壁下是一片尚未平息的岩浆。

“你不该救我。”伽罗叹了口气。

“……你不是坏人。”小心平静地说，他并不认为一个在战斗中不愿伤及无辜的人是邪恶的。静下来以后，很容易就能发现他糟糕的精神状态，小心毫不犹豫地，伸出了触须准备对伽罗进行疏导。

伽罗下意识的躲闪：“不。”

在灰塔的时候，其实他并不是刻意拒绝接受向导，而是根本没人能够给他疏导。那个地方，即使是同样的S级，契合度也太低，强行疏导只会伤到向导柔嫩的精神触须。

小心冷静而坚定地说：“你的精神域在崩溃，你必须接受疏导。”

伽罗不明白他为什么要救一个敌人，一个将死之人，包括之前也是。是作为向导的责任感吗？必须要救治他这样的哨兵？

那些触须靠过来的时候，不再是攻击时坚硬的模样，变得柔软而温暖。伽罗还是放弃了抵抗，他真的太久没有接受疏导了。

小心的精神触须穿针引线般解开一个又一个繁杂的结，一直让伽罗感到烦躁不安的世界变得温和，纷纷杂杂的恼人声音都消失了，他感到前所未有的平静与空明。

“谢谢。”伽罗摇摇欲坠的精神域重新稳固下来，当小心柔软的触须抽离的时候，他突然又对这个长年累月逐渐压垮他的世界，生出些许留恋来。

一时间山洞里只有岩浆翻滚的声音，带着一股股蒸腾的热气，伽罗感觉山洞这个密闭的空间很快热了起来。转头看向小心，少年的面上也热红了一片，正轻轻扯着衣领，微张着嘴唇吐息。

一股燥热从下往上涌遍了全身，纵使伽罗从未经历过这般火烧火燎的欲望，此时也明白了眼下的状况并不是因为岩浆，而是——

结合热。

未结合的哨兵和向导在成年后，在与高契合度的同伴相接触时，会经历类似于动物发情期的结合热，诱使向导与哨兵结合。在蛮荒时代，结合后的哨向能够极大地提高双方的存活率，而结合的本能印刻在基因里，一直持续到了现代文明。

为了防止在任务中或战场上突遭结合热，人类研制出了抑制剂。但显然此时两人的衣料在战斗中完全残破，即使带了抑制剂也尽数洒落岩浆里了。更遑论过去的年月里，从未遇见超过50%契合度的两个人，未曾想过自己也有被结合热打得个措手不及的时候。

浑身的肌肤散发着高热，每一个细胞都在叫嚣着渴望着触碰，小心背倚粗砺的岩石抱膝而坐，双臂紧紧抱住自己，但远远不够，这幅滚烫的身体渴望的是另一具身躯。小心抬起头，对上伽罗的视线，从那个男人蔚蓝的眼眸里，读到了同样炽热的情感。

结合的本能把理智撕得粉碎。

小心跨坐在伽罗的膝头，俯身吻上紧闭的唇扉，两额相抵。柔软而湿润的唇瓣贴上来的时候，压抑的阴云剧烈翻滚起来，一场暴雨倾泻在漆黑的海面上。伽罗的脑袋和精神域一样混沌一团，遵循着本能张开了双唇，去回应那个热烈的吻，舌与舌交缠在一起，吮吸着甘甜的气息。

闭上了双眼，伽罗全部的精力都被唇齿间的触碰与轻咬夺走了，世间仿佛只剩下了那个吻。小心的虎牙磕在唇边时的刺痛，温热的舌尖扫过上颚时的轻痒，泛着水光的薄唇贴上皮肤的纹路，一切细微的动作都缓慢而清晰地被哨兵敏锐的感知捕捉，暧昧旖旎的细节充斥着伽罗的脑海。

海水在暴风雨里剧烈地震荡，掀起的滔天巨浪仿佛就要淹没冰原，冰原上的雪狼背对着层层叠叠的浪潮，急切地踏着步伐，望向遥远的虚空。

黑色的薮猫动了动那双大耳朵，朝着世界的边缘大力奔跑起来，它听见了海浪的声音。纽芬兰白狼已经越过了冰原，在陌生的辽阔草原上，飞驰而来。

薮猫高高跃起，一头扑进巨狼厚实柔软的毛里，互相嗅闻着尾腺，耳鬓厮磨，难舍难分，一如它们的主人。

伽罗伸出双臂，紧紧地把小心揽进怀里，身形稍小一圈的向导整个人贴在哨兵宽阔的胸膛上，两颗心脏急剧的跳动声交融在一起。小心扶在伽罗肩膀的双手不知不觉愈发用力，手指伸进了衣服被撕裂的缝隙中，在紧实的肩膀上印下红色的凹痕。

少年真是太瘦了，伽罗按在小心背后凸起的脊骨上，一节一节，缓缓下移，到尾椎的时候停住了。

小心的呼吸急促起来，无意识地扭动着腰身，渴望衣料间的摩擦可以缓解一些燥热。

少年的体术擅用飞踢，此时腿侧还有一道被伽罗刀尖挑开的口子。伽罗从小心战斗服大腿外侧的开口伸手进去，用力地揉捏住紧致的臀肉，中指挤进两缝之间，按压在已经湿润的一圈褶皱上。

进入几乎没有太多的阻碍，结合热让他们不需要额外的润滑，层层叠叠肠肉的一齐拥上前来，又在手指退去时全力挽留。少年咬破了伽罗的唇角，鲜血混着短促的呻吟从唇齿间溢出来，又在伽罗的手指按压住体内深处的某点时，被浪潮一般的快感送上一次又一次的巅峰，伏在伽罗宽阔的肩头弓起了身子，止不住压抑地抽泣起来，身下抽动着吐出了白色的浓稠。

伽罗深吸一口气，石楠花的气息中混杂着浓郁的黑巧克力的醇香，那是小心向导素的味道。平时起镇静作用的向导素，在结合热中则是一种诱惑的邀约。伽罗再也无法忍耐，起身跪在地上，把小心压在身下。

伽罗的指尖狠狠搅动着，亲吻变成撕咬，被欲望充斥的脑海，毫无温柔可言。粗暴的动作中，小心在战斗受伤的部位被拉扯，刚刚凝结的血痂裂开，温热的血液啪嗒啪嗒地滴在地上。伤口被扯开的少年一声闷哼，结合热让身体变得更加敏感，疼痛也剧烈了几倍，模糊了的意识恢复了一丝清醒。

“不。”少年侧过头，在伽罗耳侧艰难地吐出一个沙哑而微弱的字。

伽罗的动作刹那间顿住了，恢复清醒的瞬间被巨大负罪感淹没，甚至让身处结合热的他打了个冷颤。

他缓缓地抽出手指，液体咕唧滑动的声音，布料窸窣摩擦的声音，柔软湿润的触感，少年克制的喘息，几秒前无上的欢愉此时仿佛是对他的凌迟。

小心扶着石壁站起来，腿间洇湿的布料还泛着晶莹的光泽，因为结合热而浑身酸软迈不动步伐，就顺势瘫坐在了伽罗身侧。伽罗感受着指间水分蒸发的凉意，浑身好像也被冻僵了似的，他握了握拳，从腰间拔出一把刀来。

小心被吓了一跳，也终于想起这个人是来杀自己的，此刻的身体根本无力逃跑，不曾想那刀柄却是被递到了自己手里。小心疑惑地看去，哨兵正一脸凝重地举起了刀尖，对着自己的心脏。

“对不起，你杀了我吧。”他说。

小心惊得说不出话来，眼看伽罗毫不犹豫地举起刀尖往胸口送才反应过来，拼了力气拽过刀子，往远处丢了去。

“你干什么。”小心有气无力地呵道。

伽罗扭过头低垂着眼帘不敢看小心，他差一点就……能够分开结合后的哨兵与向导的，只有死亡，而当一方死去的时候，另一方需要承受的，是宛如撕裂灵魂般的剧痛。他在司令安排的炸弹爆炸之时，就已经不再有杀死小心的理由，他已是被抛弃之人，他的存在也早已失去了意义，他不能让这个少年的光明前途，葬送在他手中。

“看着我。”少年的声音虽然虚弱，却是不容拒绝的语气。

伽罗转过头，对上少年清澈的眼眸，眼里的光芒像是一汪璀璨的星海，他想，原来美好的人是真的可以发光的。

下一秒那眼睛里的星辰就凑到眼前了。

小心再一次吻了他，少年微凉的薄唇轻轻地贴上他的唇，伽罗错愕地睁大了眼睛，却从少年的目光里看出他十分清醒。

这个短暂轻柔的吻结束半晌，伽罗才重新找回了开口的能力：“为什……”

“不要死。”少年打断了他的话。

漫长而绵密的亲吻，像是最轻柔的羽毛一根根落在湖面上，尽管结合热仍未褪去，这却并不是被支配的本能。伽罗闭上了眼睛，他感觉眼眶里充盈着温热，浸湿了睫毛根部，屏住呼吸微微仰头，但那终究还是落了下来，滑落唇边，给这个吻染上苦涩的咸味。

在最悲痛的黑暗中，他也不曾落泪，落魄的皮相下是一个军人钢铁般的意志，但他难以分清干涸的泪腺到底是因为坚毅，还是麻木。美好光明的日子瞬间就消逝了，深夜惊醒的时候，纽芬兰白狼在空旷的冰原上呜咽，他竟会怀疑阿德里不过是一个从未真实存在过的，缥缈梦幻的易碎梦境罢，但那些欢笑声又是活生生的。

伽罗这才意识到，自己心底里对于阿德里的毁灭一直是不愿相信的，人总是下意识地回避生活中出现的变故，更何况是这样比翻天覆地还要地覆天翻的变化。哨兵的好处是专注，专注在一件事上时，外界的影响便可以降至最小，于是他专注了好些年，在灰塔密不透风地出任务，好像永不停歇。

但哨兵的坏处也是专注，专注久了就会出不来，陷入漫漫长夜之中，和世界再无联系。伽罗曾以为死亡是他的解脱，无所顾忌地使用着力量，任由精神域一点一点无声消融。但现在有一个向导，把他从专注的狭窄视野中拉出来，重新与这个世界联结在一起，对他说，不要死。

伽罗知道，他的生命不再是他一个人的了。

少年的手指细长，骨节分明，指甲修剪的很短，微微嵌进指端，触碰在皮肤上的便只有柔软的指腹。那是一双年轻的、鲜活的手，在伽罗身体上摸索着一道一道陌生的，各式各样的伤痕。少年从伤痕里窥见了一种沉甸甸的东西，那是他未曾经历过的刀光与剑影，肃杀与悲怆。

一具血肉之躯竟可以承受这样多的伤痛吗？小心带着惊疑的轻颤，划过后颈，肩背，胸膛，侧腰……

“没事的，已经不疼了。”伽罗察觉到他的小心翼翼，贴在耳侧低声说道。

少年抚着一道长长的疤痕，从右侧肋骨下方一直延伸到小腹，指尖在疤痕凸起的末端停顿了了一瞬，掠过光滑的肌肤，没入茂密的丛林，握住滚烫的坚挺。

伽罗的身子一颤，少年的掌心出了汗，偏过头不好意思看他。伽罗歪着头衔住少年的下唇，用牙齿轻轻地咬着，又去舔舐那颗尖锐的虎牙，舌尖涌上甘甜的刺痛。小心的动作本就生疏青涩，被这一吻分了心，手里更加毫无章法。

小心的手背突然被握住了，温暖干燥的手掌宽大到把小心的手整个包裹住，虎口和指腹上覆着一层茧。那些茧里沉睡着漫长的岁月，从温馨的到冷冽的，统统沉淀为坚硬的屏障，从鲜血淋漓里保护着柔软。

手心与手背紧紧贴合在一起，加快了频率的一场倾吐，将这场结合热送入了尾声。

沉郁多年的阴云消散了，草原的星光倒映在冰原的海上，黑色的薮猫与雪白的巨狼依偎在一起。

“我回去递申请。”小心倚在伽罗怀里，拉过他的手，把自己的手指一根根塞进对方的指缝里。紧接着他突然想到了什么似的抬起头，张了张口，涨红了脸问道：“你……名字？”

伽罗落下一个吻，嘴唇贴在小心额前的碎发上，轻声地笑了。

“伽罗。”

少年从伤痕里窥见了一种沉甸甸的东西——秋禾  
那是他未曾经历过的刀光与剑影，肃杀与悲怆。——瓦菲《普鲁斯特效应》

关于伽罗的精神体——纽芬兰白狼，是一种已经灭绝的狼。

泰坦尼克号建成下水的这一年，英国人在纽芬兰岛上枪杀了最后一只白狼。纽芬兰的冬季漫长，厚厚的冰雪覆盖了整个荒原。夜色中，一个白色的影子像风一样掠过，在冰雪把月光折射成碎片的那一瞬，陡然消失——有人把白狼美丽的白毛和柔美的身段加以诗意的想像，称它为“梦幻之狼”。

这些长达两米，重逾70公斤，令人望而生畏的巨狼，总是成双成对厮守，终生相亲相爱。

——申赋渔《纽芬兰白狼》

关于小心的精神体——黑色薮猫。

单纯是因为薮猫的大耳朵很像小心头盔上的风翼，而且薮猫既凶又可爱，黑化个体也是出现过的。

**Author's Note:**

> 虽然主要是为了写车，前期铺垫还是太少了，节奏太紧，过渡很不自然，直接写车又没有足够的能力用车讲故事。我真是太喜欢他们的相遇了，于是总是在写他们如何相遇。手那一段，是想写小心和伽罗的对比，年轻鲜活未曾经历伤痛的，和沉重悲壮伤痕累累的，不知道有没有好好传达到呢。最后很戳我的点的是，他俩完事了小心还不知道伽罗名字，我爽了我可以了。我的脑子里的画面我写不出来，如果可以我真想把脑子扒开给你们看qwq


End file.
